


Discussing Changing Attractions

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Closing an Open Relationship, Demisexual Character, Jealousy, M/M, Sexuality discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: As it turns out, Ravus isn't as asexual as he thought he was.





	Discussing Changing Attractions

The feeling that had been eating away at him since Loqi left two hours earlier was one Ravus was well acquainted with. It had never come up in such circumstances; usually reserved for when he thought too much about his role in life compared to that of his sister, but it was one he hated.

Jealousy had no place in his relationship with Loqi. 

The mere idea that he was jealous of some faceless man Loqi held no love for was ludicrous. It was just sex, and Ravus was content with Loqi fulfilling that particular physical desire with someone else. Had told Loqi that he should, in fact. Ravus had no interest in sex. ...Used to have no interest.

Ravus stood and went to the kitchen. Maybe cooking something would distract him from thinking too much about it. 

Unfortunately, the front door opened before he could do anything. 

"I'm home," Loqi announced. 

He looked as clean and perfect as he always did when getting home from his sexual outings. The sated, content look to his smile and eyes caused irritation to flare up and Ravus looked away before he glared at Loqi over something they had agreed upon.

"Is something wrong?" 

"It is something I have yet to fully understand myself."

"Tell me what's bugging you. Maybe I can help."

Loqi joined him in the room and sat up on the counter while Ravus shook his head. 

Communication was important- Ravus had learned that the hard way last year- but he loathed discussing emotions he had yet to figure out. Never mind how talking about it usually did help; Ravus wasn't sure he was in the mood for this particular conversation. 

"It isn't fair to you. Not after we agreed on- I do not wish to be a controlling or possessive boyfriend." 

"You are human," Loqi said. "Humans get jealous." 

Bless and curse Loqi for his knack for knowing what Ravus wasn't saying.

"We had an agreement because I had no interest in the sexual aspects of a relationship. I should not be jealous of something I do not care about."

But, of course, he did care about it. He now cared a lot that Loqi was with other men. Knowing that they could give Loqi what he couldn't, no matter what his recent dreams said, hurt more than Ravus cared to admit. Developing a sexual interest in Loqi did not mean he'd suddenly have the necessary experience to properly please him. 

"Especially not of a man you have no emotional attachment to," Ravus added. 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" 

"Just today." Ravus walked over when Loqi motioned for him. "I never noticed if I felt it before." 

The hum of acknowledgement accompanied Loqi's fingers combing through his hair before linking on the back of his neck. Ravus easily settled between Loqi's legs and pressed his forehead to Loqi's. Looking at him, Ravus once again realized just how attractive Loqi was. He'd been doing that a lot lately. 

"I could stop," Loqi said. 

"No. It isn't that often that you go out for it and I already said that I will not be that kind of boyfriend." He averted his gaze for a moment. "I am being selfish again. When I think of how they can- I can't please you the way they do. It is the most intimate way of knowing someone and I- I should be-"

Loqi rubbed his nose against Ravus' for a moment as he shushed him. 

"You may not please me sexually, but you make me happy in other ways that matter more." 

Ravus smiled and tried not to pay too much attention to the way Loqi's thighs felt against his hips. The closeness of their bodies which was making his thoughts wander to more.... sexual possibilities. It would be easy to press forward and test the extent of his recently discovered interest. If Loqi had no objections. 

"I love you," Loqi said, "and I do not want to-"

This time, Ravus initiated the kiss. He appreciated what Loqi had begun to say, but for once, he was attempting to follow his urges. 

Loqi responded eagerly, kissing him back with his usual passion. 

The press of Loqi's body against his own felt different from how it usually did. Pleasant as usual- Ravus didn't hate Loqi cuddling, after all- but there was also that heat he quickly recognized as arousal. 

Ravus shuddered slightly when Loqi's legs hooked around him in response to him pulling Loqi closer. He was definitely interested in more than simply kissing. That made him nervous, even a little scared. 

Loqi was the one to break for breath. 

Seeing Loqi there, panting slightly and smiling at him, and feeling the way Loqi continued to hold onto him increased those feelings and Ravus squeaked when Loqi shifted position to experimentally rock against him. Unlike the last time Loqi had done so, the motion sent a spark of pleasure through him with a desire for more. 

"We figured out last year that you aren't repulsed by sex," Loqi said. "You just don't have an interest in it."

"I have definitely developed an interest. But I am certain you are the only person that gives me these urges." 

Like the current urge to have him right there on the counter. 

"So I'm the only person you've ever been sexually interested in?" 

"Only recently," Ravus clarified. "I truly had no interest for the majority of our relationship." 

"So, you aren't exactly ace. You're..." Loqi's brows came together and he wrinkled his nose for a moment. "I'm sure there's a word for that; I can't think of it right now." 

Ravus chuckled and kissed Loqi again, this time making sure it was brief. 

"What it is called is of no importance. Understanding myself is." 

"Now that you have figured that out, how about we-"

"Little steps, Loqi. I am not quite prepared for that." 

Despite the effect Loqi was having on him and the places his thoughts were going. 

"Okay." Loqi glanced down. "You want me to help with that, at least?" 

"I-" He trusted Loqi to do something about that but not go any farther. "Yes. Please." 

Loqi pushed him back, slid off the counter, and Ravus found himself turned so his back was to the counter. He refused to look down at Loqi as he heard his zipper pulled open. Looking may cause him to change his mind. 

"I've decided that I'm going to stop fucking other people, by the way," Loqi spoke as he pulled Ravus' cock free. "Your feelings have changed, there's no reason for me to be with anyone else."


End file.
